EUAball
EUAball, USAball, Gringolandiaball o simplemente Murica, es la countryball que representa a los Estados Unidos de América. Su capital es Washington Cityball. Personalidad Es una countryball que vive en su mundo, es inquieta, nefasta, y siempre ocasiona problemas a las demás countryballs, aunque consecuentemente ni la volteen a ver. Intenta ser amable, pero siempre termina por arruinar todo entrometiéndose con su Freedom and Democracy. Desde el principio de los tiempos cons idera al realismo "un enemigo nacional" y se enoja con facilidad; aún así, es muy auténtico. Él es descrito como alguien arrogante, perezoso e irresponsable . A veces, se presenta como si fuera obeso, en referencia al estereotipo de que los estadunidenses son todos gordos y perezosos. Es un buscapleitos por excelencia, le gusta llamar la atención y ser observado. Busca pretextos para combatir (e invadir) a otras countryballs (en especial a sus enemigos), brindando su famosa "Democracia y Libertad" a fin de obtener beneficios como petróleo y créditos. También le gusta creer que es el amo de la tecnología y de la fabricación d e autos. EUAball fue el hijo más rebelde de RUball, e incluso se refleja hoy en su actitud ferozmente independiente e individualista simbolizada por sus gafas de sol. A pesar de ser generalmente más musculos que cerebro, tiene una gran imaginación idealista, lo que le permite inventar muchas cosas que le ayudaron a competir con otros países. EUAball es a menudo competitivo y le gustan los desafíos, lo que refleja su apoyo al capitalismo, que provoca su comportamiento orgulloso de su trabajo duro que la mayoría de las countryballs ven como "arrogante". De ser orgulloso, que resulta en su gran ego. Le encanta probar las otras countryballs que tiene la represa más grande del mundo (represa de Hoover), el ferrocarril más largo del mundo (en ese entonces, Ferrocarril Transcontinental), y alcanzar realmente la luna. Él hizo todo esto porque, como se dijo antes le gusta desafíos (no porque era fácil, sino porque era difícil). EUAball también es aventurero, y ama explorar y aprender más sobre lo desconocido. Esto se observó en su movimiento en la expansión occidental en toda América del Norte (para desagrado de Mexicoball) y sus intereses en el espacio. Sin embargo, por otro lado, debajo de su "máscara del ego", EUAball puede ser bastante inseguro. También puede ser muy paranoico con cosas extrañas para él, como las 6balls, su miedo al comunismo y, desde el 11 de septiembre, su creciente paranoia por el terrorismo que resultó en su pesada vigilancia incluso de sus amigos y familiares. Su temor por su propia vida (y forma de vida) y el estrés de la responsabilidad de ser una de las principales superpotencias del mundo podría ser tan malo que tiende a vigilar a sus vecinos por cualquier cosa sospechosa. Desde principios del siglo XIX, EUAball siempre tuvo grandes sueños, ya que él creía que era la tierra de las oportunidades. Él fantaseó para convertirse en una gran nación, y tal vez, incluso llegar a ser mejor que su padre algún día y ayudar a difundir FREEDOM AND DEMOCRACY en todo el mundo, aunque, nunca esperó convertirse en una de las superpotencias más importantes del mundo de su tiempo. Debido a esto lucha para tratar de mantener la paz en los mundos occidentales (ya veces en el Este)... pero cada vez que trata de resolver un problema... crea nuevos. Se encuentra obsesionado con el tema del terrorismo desde que fuera atacado y destuyeran sus famosas Torres Gemelas de la ciudad Nueva Yorkball. Le encanta espiar a sus enemigos, a sus amigos, a sus ciudadanos, a las 6balls, en fin, le gusta espiar a TODOS. thumb|Hasta la vista, Baby Relaciones Lleva una buena relación con la mayoría de naciones, ya que es miembro de una gran cantidad de organizaciones mundiales, entre ellas la FIFAball, la OEAball, la ONUball, la Commonwealthball, la Alianza del Pacíficoball y la OTANball. sus enemigos de toda la vida son Rusiaball, Chinaball, Vietnamball y Norcoreaball, mientras que en la actualidad ha tenido roces con Iránball y Venezuelaball. Amistades * RUball (Padre): Odiaba los impuestos de su padre, causando la guerra de independencia. Sin embargo, de otro modo, hoy en día su padre es orgulloso de él. * Franciaball: Primer aliado. (EUAball: ¡Gracias por financiar mi independencia!) * Colombiaball: Matan a los narcotraficantes juntos. (EUAball: ¡Oye! ¡Me encanta your coffe and las canciones de Shakira!) * Argentinaball: Gran aliado no-OTAN de él en América del Sur. Tienen una extraña amistad porque Argentina sigue enojada con él por apoyar a su padre (RUball) durante una cierta guerra sobre las Islas Malvinas en 1982. * Canadáball: Best hermanos. Crecieron juntos. Lucharon juntos (y entre sí). Su hermanito que se une a él en sus guerras. * Australiaball: ¡Hermano! Es su 2do mejor aliado militar * Brasilball: Los EUAball eran el principal comprador de los productos de Brasilball en el siglo XIX y había una enorme complementariedad entre las economías. Los dos tambén son dos países americanos que no hablan español. Fueran mejores amigo en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. También lucharan juntos contra los narcotraficantes. * Israelcube (Su dios) * Rusiaball (a veces) * Chinaball (a veces) * Y miembros de la OTANball Enemigos * Rusiaball: Enemigos desde tiempos inmemorables (Guerra Fría) * Chinaball: Grandes rivales, sobretodo económicos. * Corea del Norteball: (Maldito commie) * ISISball: (Realmente es su hijo) (Enemigo islamista) * Venezuelaball: (Another Commie) * Siriaball: Solo quiere darle FREEDOM si no fuera por Rusiaball * Mexicoball: No es que lo odie ni tampoco darle FREEDOM pero esta harto de que siempre salte su frontera ¿Cómo dibujar a EUAball? thumb #Dibuja un círculo básico con el lápiz. #Realiza 13 barras rojas horizontales sobre el círculo (7 rojas y 6 blanca). #Dibuja un cuadrado azul en el noroeste. #Dibújale 50 estrellas blanca (simbolizan los 50 estados). #Hazle unas gafas de sol al círculo. si lo deseas, puedes añadirle otros objetos como una escopeta recortada, un rifle, un sombrero tejano o un mechón rubio. Curiosidades *El 10 de marzo de 1940 nacio Chuck Norris un gran actor que es muy conocido. *Su dibujo también puede ser representado como el de una masa mórbida por sus altas tazas de obesidad y también por la gran cantidad de restaurantes de comida rápida como el McDonald's , Burger King y Subway. (Wendy's esta en el pais Venezuela) *Creó varios ritmos musicales, pero su favorito es la música country (que sólo él oye ... y Canadá también oye) *Siempre lleva sus gafas de sol. *Se ha convertido en un país emergente sólo después de su Guerra Civil. *Sólo se convirtió en una gran potencia después de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Fue sólo después de esta guerra que los países europeos y Japón comenzaron a tratarlo como un país importante. *Se convirtió en una superpotencia solo después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. *Adora la libertad. *Frecuenta usar el "Freedom Power" en guerras. *Es muy ignorante respecto a otras countryballs, llamándo a todas las balls hispanoparlantes como "México" por ejemplo. *Le encanta la comida chatarra. Le gusta la Hamburguesa, hot dog, pollo frito y pastel de manzana, * Es pariente de Europaball (de sangre y cultura), Áfricaball (sangre), Méxicoball (cultura y sangre) y Asiaball (cultura y sangre), exceptuando a sus nativos. * Quiere petróleo para hacerse rico. * Gasta 1/3 de su presupuesto anual en su ejército y en armas nucleares. * Sus deportes favoritos son el fútbol americano (NFL), el béisbol (MLB) y el baloncesto (NBA). Hockey sobre el hielo (NHL) es popular sólo en regiones con inviernos muy frios y crudos. * No le gusta el Soccer (fútbol). Irónicamente es el segundo país con más Copas de Oro (CONCACAF), siendo únicamente superado por México. Y además fue sede de la Copa América Centenario 2016. * Aunque no es muy aficionado al Soccer, ha creado recientemente su propria liga de Soccer, la MLS. A pesar de los pocos años de existencia, han surgido algunas rivalidades entre equipos:' FC Dallas' y Houston Dynamo '''(Texas), '''San Jose Earthquakes y Los Angeles Galaxy '''(California), '''Real Salt Lake y Colorado Rapids '''(Centro del país), '''D.C. United y New York Red Bulls '''(litoral del Atlántico), '''Portland Timbers y Seattle Sounders '(litoral del Pacífico). * La mayoría de las películas famosas son hechas por él. * En sus series televisivas, suele burlarse de su hermano menor Canadáball, afirmando que su tocino solo es un jamón horrible ('iCarly) y que todo el mundo detesta los dólares canadienses (How I Met Your Mother). *Para Corea del Norteball es un "gordito sin clase". *Es el país inventor de la comida chatarra por excelencia, a excepción de las famosas hamburguesas (las cuales son de Anschluss). *Le encanta entrometerse en asuntos de otros países con el único propósito de sacar beneficios ilícitos (como el petróleo, minerales y recursos ambientales en general). *Reto a Japónball a una batalla de Mechas, todavia no se sabe cuando va a ser la batalla. *Posee un nuevo presidente desde noviembre del 2016 (Donald Trump), con su típica frase "''Make America great again!" ,''prometiendo deportar a millones de ilegales entre otras cosas. *Su superheroe favorito es el Capitan America *Trump le dice Chaina a Chinaball *Piensa darle "Freedom" a Venezuelaball para eliminar esos fuckin comunistas (y por el ricouw petroleo) Vecinos * Canadáball (hermano menor y vecino del Norte). * Mexicoball vecino del Sur. Galería Payasos.png EUA II.png EUA (Revolución).png|Murica durante la Independencia Murica Soldier.png|Take me the Oil,Now! fuera.png Freedom (Murica).jpg EUAball W.png|Oil? EUAball OTAN.jpg EUA I.png|Cartman! EUA 6.png|5 of May yeah! Fuera.png Antártida - Noruega.png Suecia se apodera de todo.png EUA 8.png España-EUA.png EUA 5.png EUAball 1.png EUA 7.png EUA Girl.png 9-11_usaball.PNG WW1-Italien01.png Familia_Mexicano-EstadoUnidenese.png|Enemigos, pero si vecinos y además de las más rebeldes... EUA 4.png Murica 00.png EUA 3.png EUAball 0.jpg EUAball .jpg Murica (Freedom).jpg Muricaball.png Un breve recorrido guiado por Suramérica.png Polonia.png Mexico - EUA - Frontera.png Israel - Rusia - EUA.png Alaskaball Family.png The 3 Compadres.png EUA (Warhol).png USA - Can - Mex.png Rusia - EUA.png Rusiaball - URSSball.png Aegentina - Brasil - EUA.png Chile - EUA - Allende.png Rusia - Daesh.jpg Cascadia.png Canada - Muria - auch.png Alemania - EUA.png Don Quijote de Murica y Sancho OTAN.png|Don Quijote de Murica y Sancho OTAN Francia - RU - Canada - EUA.png EUAball- La Dimensión Desconocida.png EUAball - Méxicoball (Piñata de Troya).png EUA What!.png EUA - URSS - Alemania.png EUA - Panama.png EUA - Cuba.png EUA - 6ball.png RU - Canada - EU - Alemania.png RU - EUA - Inglaterra - Escocia.png Archivo:Murica-gordo.png|Murica gordo Murica Nooooo.png Murica paso a paso .png Murica, Alemania, Mexico.png Murica-ONU.jpg|Elección de cada mañana España - RU - Murica.png Imperios,la mejor excusa.png EUA- China.png RU-EUA-Australia-Japón- Singapur.png EUA - China.png EUA- KFC- Fall Freedoom.jpg|No Freedom Japonimpcomic.jpg EUA_MEX_computador.jpg|Murica lo reta a México por usar la computadora sin su permiso. Muricasandia .jpg Tringapore- Bermudastriangle-USA.png EUA- Norcorea.png The Cartel.png|Estados Unidos es una de las naciones potencialmente peligrosas para la paz mundial ee.uu tank.jpg 10484942_819609981423972_5978151366036861447_n.png El paso del tiempo las guerras mundiales.jpg 994.jpg Comic ecuador.png ee.uu party invitation.jpg ae3dYGB_460s.jpg 541857_667710206587131_1302429074_n.jpg 10487521 764057717024633 8403971217709209360 n.png News 089.png Chaha.jpg BB9.jpg F5D.png 10304970_791891434162478_2742990176768969933_n.jpg 2D3.jpg Tumblr lzkcz0KDkZ1qh6gzao1 500.jpg 603791 793343364096068 4153804764210175689 n.png 1780236 811241532303200 8071910153294842140 o.jpg 10428143 801276173302787 1014658922809116704 n.png NA2fH8j.png Panamá - Colombia - EUA.png EUA - Canadá - Cascadia.png EUA - Texas - California - México - Tamaulipas - BC.png Inmigración americana.png|Actitudes de Estados Unidos hacia la inmigración EUA - España - México - Texas.png México - EUA - Texas - RBC.png 10336710 819625538134517 5906582032527491329 n.png|La verdad de porque Murica bombardeo Hiroshima en 1945 Las mejores invenciones británicas.png|Estados Unidos es (al parecer) la mejor invención británica 9mU7scf.png 3if6Zzg.png|Coincidencia? No lo creo. LvjdnAS.png|Mapa de Canadá y USA versión Polandball EUA (Navidad).png|El nacimiento de EUA, la nueva potencia Palaos - Castillos de Arena.png EUA - Colombia - Canadá - Panamá.png Texas - Quebec - Canadá - EUA.png Tocino danés.png|Estados Unidos tiene dificultades para manejar el sistema métrico Japón - EUA - Turismo.png Coreas - China - Japón - India - Pakistán - EUA.png EUA - Rusia - Ucrania - Georgia - Bielorrusia.png Rus eua.png image.jpg eua nepal.png indo america.jpg Destruir.png Holocaustro.png Panama mex.jpg Mother of Murica.png México de Europa.png Usa_y_los_extraterrestres.png EUA - Colombia - Venezuela - México.png RU - Egipto - 7 - EUA - México.png Texas eua.jpg Al quaeda- Canada.png Florida - España - EUA.png 734839_123081847860125_1037531438_n.png America1.png USA_card.png Arbol genialogico de norteamerica.png|Árboles genialógicos de norteamérica (Texasball y Alaskaball no son hijos de Murica) Mapa del norte.png INDH america.png Haitiimigrant.jpg BRICS comic.png Familias coloniales.png Muere.png EUA muh Freedom.png|Muh freedom USA XD.png Israelotan .jpg Taiwán también come .jpg|Taiwánball come a sus enemigos en sus sueños Taco gringo.png Agua en Marte.jpg Guerra nipo-americana.jpg China - EUA - Corea del Norte - Corea del Sur.png Archivo:El_juego.png México - Patricia.png Freedom_Spice.png|Estados Unidos tiene un bloqueo comercial a Cuba desde hace más de 50 años A little group.png EUA - México - Canadá - Groenlandia - Unión Norteamericana.png Arizona - EUA.png Mar_y_Panamá.png México - Serbia - EUA - Chiapas.png Archivo:USAHistoria.png 4-0.jpg|Semifinales Copa America 2016 Reconquista,_Foiled....png Archivo:Murica-SuizaSinCircletool.png Archivo:Perdidas_de_Murica_e_Italia.png Mexico-Usa_anschluss.png Copa_América_Centenario.png|Copa América Centenario (2016) Siriaball_Y_USAball_Comparaciones.png Pelea por el español.png Polandball_Planet.png USA_vs_Europe.png|Algunas diferencias entre Estados Unidos y Europa Colombia,_octubre_de_2016.png Haití_-_Sudán_-_Eslovaquia_-_Cuba_-_EUA_-_Australia.png Canadá_-_Ontario_-_EUA_-_Florida_-_México_-_BCs_-_Yucatán_-_Polonia_-_Suecia.png Aliadosraros.png Finlandia - EUA - Canada - Estonia - Holanda - PB - Chez - Francia - Alemania - Israel.png Murica_y_el_soccer.png|Murica y el soccer TPP.png|El TPP 01A.jpg At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|La situación durante la Guerra Fría Nansnsuo.png MoreCoal.png Usa_9_11.jpg buenejemplo.jpg URSSball - EUAball - RUball - Canadaball - Franciaball - Naziball por MANABIBALL.jpg Mexico_-_francia_-_usa_-_5_de_mayo.jpg Mexico_-_eua_catastrofes_mexicanas.jpg Sinmarnohaybarco.jpg Loqueocasionoelsismo.jpg|esto fue lo que ocasiono el sismo de Mexico el 9 de Septiembre ar:الولايات المتحدة الأمريكية الكرة cs:USAball de:USAkugel en:USAball fr:ÉUAballe it:USAball ko:미국공 nah:TTItapayoli nl:VSAbal pl:USAball pt:EUAball ru:США sco:USAball Categoría:América Categoría:América del Norte Categoría:EUA Categoría:Angloparlantes Categoría:Hispanoparlante